Pleure pas
by Luinwe Luthien
Summary: Parfois la vie peut faire des cadeaux. Et il lui arrive même de ne rien demander en échange. Alors quand on a vraiment besoin d'un ami, il peut arriver qu'elle nous donne un petit coup de main, pour se faire pardonner tout le reste.


Il va de soi qu'ici, seuls les évènements relatés sont de ma création. Mathieu Sommet est le seul et unique détenteur des personnages, et de l'émission Salut Les Geeks. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette fiction. Et si elle dérange qui que ce soit, je m'engage à la retirer, il n'y a aucun problème.

Pleure pas.

Dans sa petite chambre éclairée par les veilleuses de ses consoles et de son PC qu'il n'avait pas éteint depuis des jours entiers, le Geek était profondément assoupi. Lui et les autres personnalités étaient en vacances, et comme personne ne s'intéressait à lui en dehors des épisodes de SLG, il venait de passer une semaine à jouer à ses jeux vidéo préférés. Une semaine sans dormir, sans parler à personne d'autre que Wifi lorsqu'il passait par là, ses peluches, ou Maître Panda. Mais dans le cas de l'ursidé c'était plutôt crier pour lui ordonner de le laisser tranquille quand il venait lui reprocher de rester enfermé… Une semaine sans penser à ses problèmes et à ses peurs. Cette étrange déprime qui enserrait son cœur depuis toujours, comme un sentiment d'erreur, de vide… Comme s'il ne faisait pas partie du même monde que les autres personnalités. Qu'il était bloqué dans une dimension extérieure à la leur, où il ne pouvait pas comprendre ni toucher tout ce que _eux_ voyaient… Une dimension de laquelle il ne pouvait pas sortir, et dans laquelle on lui reprochait de se trouver malgré tout. Cette situation le terrorisait, et s'il avait profité de ses vacances pour ne pas dormir, c'était pour ne pas faire de cauchemars… Car si les nuits de Mathieu étaient remplies de vidéos de Lol Cats, celles du Panda de bambous et de jolies femelles prêtes à perpétuer la race, celles du Hippie de plans de rhubarbe, et celles du Patron de coucheries infernales, celles du petit Geek étaient emplies de questions, de tourments, et envahies d'une myriades de réponses cauchemardesques. Pourquoi la Fille et le Prof avaient disparus sans laisser de trace ? Pourquoi Mathieu refusait de lui dire ce qu'ils étaient devenus et rétorquait que c'était pourtant simple ? Et surtout, pourquoi on ne lui avait pas encore réservé le même sort qu'eux ? Après tout, depuis le temps qu'on lui reprochait d'être ce qu'il était… Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait disparaître… hein ?

_« Noooon ! »_

Le plus jeune des Sommet se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à toute allure et le souffle court. Maître Panda avait réussi à le décoller de ses manettes pour lui faire prendre une douche, mais à peine avait-il terminé qu'il s'était écroulé dans son lit, trop fatigué pour retourner se battre contre l'IA de Street Fighter premier du nom.  
Rassemblant doucement ses idées, il se redressa contre la tête de lit et vissa sa casquette sur sa tête. Plus question de se rendormir avant d'y être contraint pour pouvoir assurer les tournages de leur émission…  
Après un long soupire, la plus jeune des personnalités jeta un coup d'œil à cette petite pièce si familière qui était devenue son refuge. Depuis les volets fermés, de minces rayons de soleil venaient mettre en lumière sa solitude. Pour une fois, pas de caméras ni d'appareils photos ou de dispositifs étranges fabriqués par le Patron autour de son lit. Pas de bouteilles d'alcool ou de faux préservatifs usagés non plus. Le criminel avait visiblement mieux à faire…  
Soudain, une étrange masse noire au pied de son lit attira son attention. Il sursauta, tirant les couvertures sur sa poitrine dans une tentative désuète de protection et dévisagea l'intrus, qu'il avait cru identifier comme étant le Patron. Mais aucunes lunettes aux verres teintés n'accueillirent les yeux bleus de l'enfant, bien au contraire, il s'agissait d'yeux encore plus bleus, encadrés de profondes cernes grisâtres. Le jeune homme se détendit un peu. Si ce n'était pas le Patron, alors il était en sécurité, cela allait de soi pour le Geek. Il regarda donc cet étrange homme, assis sur sa chaise, tourné vers son lit. L'homme semblait lui aussi l'inspecter, les mains jointes sur le pommeau de sa canne en argent, la tête penchée sur le coté droit. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de détailler le jeune garçon, comme s'il était surpris.  
Le benjamin lui, l'observait dans les moindres détails avec curiosité. La peau aussi blanche que le pelage de Wifi, un haut de forme noir élimé, une paire de gants blancs, une chemise blanche et une veste de costard noir mal arrangées et déchirées au niveau des manches, une… trace de main ensanglantée sur les vêtements…?  
A là vue de ce liquide rouge qui le terrorisait, les mains du petit se crispèrent sur sa couverture, il se redressa un peu plus, reculant au maximum contre sa tête de lit, comme s'il voulait s'y fondre et disparaitre. Depuis combien de temps cet homme était-il là ? L'avait-il observé depuis qu'il s'était assoupi ? Comment était-il entré ici ? Est-ce que les autres savaient qu'il était là ? D'où venait ce sang ?!

Soudain il apparut au Geek que même si cet homme n'était pas le Patron, il pouvait se révéler dangereux. C'était encore là une des nombreuses choses hors de sa réalité qu'il n'avait pas comprise… Les autres avaient raison, il était idiot et naïf…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'enfant, et l'homme en face de lui en parut désemparé. Agité, il tenta de se lever et de s'approcher de l'enfant pour le calmer, mais ce geste précipita un peu plus les larmes vers les yeux du garçon. Alors il se rassit, le regard implorant, et tenta de le rassurer en parlant.

« P- Pleure… Pas… »

Sa voix était grave, caverneuse, déformée et désincarnée. Il grimaça en pensant que cela allait finir d'horrifier le jeune, et qu'il allait perdre encore une fois, mais étrangement ses mots eurent l'air de l'apaiser un instant, et il s'immobilisa.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix hésitante.  
« Je… Je suis un démon… » Articula l'homme, essayant de dominer sa voix. Après tant d'années sans avoir parlé elle avait l'air encore plus macabre qu'avant. « Je… cherche juste… de la compagnie… » Ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard que lui lançait l'enfant.

Le Geek le dévisagea quelques secondes. Il avait l'air sincère. Il voyait dans ses yeux la même lueur qu'il voyait dans les siens chaque fois qu'il croisait son reflet dans un miroir… Un démon ? Ça expliquerait bien des choses…  
Non, il n'était pas surpris par la nature même de son invité. Après tout n'était-il pas un des dédoublements de personnalité d'un homme faisant des vidéos sur internet pour présenter d'autres vidéos étranges, drôles ou ridicules ? Sa vie était remplie de choses étranges, alors un démon… Les jeux vidéo lui avaient appris que les démons n'étaient pas tous des méchants après tout. Alors son optimisme candide repris le dessus, il n'avait plus peur. Et de toute manière, la seule chose qu'il voyait maintenant était

« Toi aussi t'es tout seul ? Je… Je peux comprendre… » Dit-il d'une voix triste au démon, qui le regardait, la tête basse et les yeux désolés, immobile, pour ne pas risquer de lui faire peur.  
Le gamer se redressa un peu, voulant faire face dignement à l'homme et s'extraire des couvertures quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec un immense fracas, inondant la pièce d'une lumière aveuglante.  
Le démon se redressa violemment et recula face à l'intrus, tandis que la plus jeune des personnalités se serra encore une fois sous sa couette.

« Ma-Mathieu ?! » Dit-il d'une voix étranglée par la surprise et l'incompréhension.  
« Ne bouge pas ! » Ordonna fermement celui qui était devenu avec le temps comme un grand-frère autoritaire, ne quittant pas l'intrus des yeux. « Qui êtes-vous ?! Et que faites-vous ici ?! » Hurla-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur l'homme.  
Le benjamin voulut intervenir en faveur de son ami,  
« Mathieu non ! C'est un démon, mais il est gentil ! Il veut juste des amis ! »  
« Tais-toi gamin ! Ne t'approches pas de lui tu m'entends ! Et vous Démon ou pas vous allez disparaitre et fissa ! »  
L'homme se contentait de regarder Mathieu en reculant.  
« Mathieu non ! Il… Il est gentil… » Le Geek voulut se lever, s'interposer, enfin défendre quelque chose qui ne se présentait qu'à lui, mais Mathieu le fit faire d'un regard noir et sans appel.

Bientôt les autres personnalités apparurent derrière leur créateur dans l'encadrement de la porte, attirées par le raffut que faisaient les garçons.  
« Un problème gamin ? Tu veux que je me charge de ce gêneur ? » Demanda le Patron en bousculant Mathieu pour entrer dans la chambre du Geek.  
La question ne s'adressait pas au gamer mais bien à leur géniteur. Encore une fois on agissait devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas, on prenait des décisions pour lui sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire, et on ne semblait même pas voir qu'il était là pour protester ou donner son avis... On allait faire fuir cet ami inespéré qui avait atterri comme par miracle devant lui, et il n'était pas capable de l'empêcher... Il n'était capable de rien...

Doucement, une larme coula le long de la joue du Geek. Il n'entendait plus les cris des adultes qui s'agitaient autour de lui, ne voyait plus la lumière blanche et acérée qui inondait maintenant la pièce, tout ce qu'il pouvait encore distinguer à travers ses larmes, c'était le démon, qui ne le quittait plus des yeux... Il avait l'air aussi triste que lui, même plus encore, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il ne se débattait pas alors que les mains du Patron et de Mathieu le saisissaient par le col pour le pousser à l'extérieur de la chambre... Non. Il regardait juste le gamin pleurer. Et alors qu'une larme fendit son visage blafard, il disparu lentement, laissant les mains des deux adultes se refermer dans le vide...

Le garçon hurla à nouveau avant de se ruer sur Mathieu et le Patron, la rage au ventre. Il voulait leur faire mal, au moins autant qu'eux lui avaient fait mal. Les frapper parce qu'ils avaient fait fuir la seule personne qui avait montré de l'intérêt pour lui, les frapper parce qu'ils avaient encore décidé à sa place, encore agis comme s'il n'était pas là... Il voulait les faire payer, mais il n'eut pas le temps de les atteindre. Un éclair de fourrure noire et blanche fendit la pièce et vint s'interposer entre lui et ses ainés, les chassant d'un hurlement rauque. Le Panda, en bon papa poule qu'il était devenu pour le plus jeune, se saisit des poings du gamin, toujours levés dans une position menaçante, et l'attira à lui. Noyé dans le flot de ses larmes et la fatigue, il éclata à nouveau en sanglots, s'accrochant désespérément à cette étreinte temporaire qu'on lui offrait pour de mauvaises raisons...

« Chuuuut... » Intimait Maître Panda en caressant les cheveux du plus petit « C'est fini, c'est fini… »

~o~

Le Geek s'était enfin endormi…  
Après avoir chassé Mathieu et le Patron de la chambre du petit, Maître Panda l'avait installé sur son lit, et bercé jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment enfin et qu'il tombe de sommeil. Caressant doucement sa tête il le laissa finalement à Morphée et s'éclipsa silencieusement. Il avait besoin de repos après le choc qu'il venait de vivre pensait l'ursidé…

~o~

Le craquement de sa porte le réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur sur son lit, le souffle court et fixa avec obstination les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Les consoles, la télévision, son pc, tout était silencieux, éteint, sans vie… Sa chambre était déserte, plus une trace de Maître Panda ou des autres, plus de masse noire…  
Un sanglot échoua dans la gorge du garçon. Il était à nouveau dans son habitat naturel : une grotte noire et déserte, un puits de solitude et d'incompréhension… La lumière qu'il avait cru voir au bout de ce long tunnel s'était évanouie.

Des cris lui parvinrent de l'autre côté du couloir. Il reconnu les voix de Mathieu, le Patron et Maître Panda. Même celle du Hippie résonna quelques instants, mais elle fut bien vite recouverte par les autres. Ils s'engueulaient encore, et cette fois c'était bien entendu sa faute…  
De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune garçon, les hurlements des adultes s'intensifièrent soudain en un vacarme assourdissant. Chaque mot prononcé venait s'écraser contre ses tympans, chaque syllabe hurlée venait lui déchirer les tripes. Il eut envie de crier, de vomir, de se lever et de fracasser son poing dans le premier mur à sa portée, mais à peine fut-il debout qu'il s'écroula lourdement au sol, pris de vertiges.

Alors, à genoux sur le parquet de sa chambre, les bras repliés sur son estomac et le front collé sur les lattes de bois clair, le Geek pria. Vraiment.  
Enfin, prier n'était peut être pas le mot le plus adapté vu la personne à qui il adressait sa supplique… mais les faits étaient là, la plus jeune des personnalités répétait avec ferveur un demande, une simple demande dans laquelle il mettait son corps et son âme tout entiers…

« Je t'en prie, je t'en supplies… Reviens… Je promets que je ne pleurerai pas, plus jamais si il le faut… Mais… Je veux plus être tout seul… Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie… Reviens… »

~o~

Une lancée dans son dos fit se contracter tous ses muscles en un spasme désagréable. Avec un grognement plaintif, le Geek se redressa. Plusieurs de ses articulations émirent un craquement de protestation. Il s'était endormi à quatre pattes sur le sol de sa chambre…

Sans même un regard autour de lui –à quoi bon après tout- le garçon se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se sentait crasseux et gluant. Sûrement à cause de son séjour sur le sol de sa chambre, qu'il s'était promis de nettoyer depuis un mois déjà…  
Derrière sa porte, la maison des Sommet était plongée dans le noir total. Visiblement il n'avait pas dormi bien longtemps.  
Le silence l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'eau, où il s'enferma à double tour. Pas question qu'un de ses frères le voit comme ça, sinon ils s'imagineraient n'importe quoi, le prendraient en pitié pour qu'il se sente moins seul, le Panda ne le lâcherai plus jamais, et il ne voulait pas que le chanteur ou qui que ce soit s'inquiète pour lui. Ils le feraient pour de mauvaises raisons de toute façon…

Grimaçant alors qu'il allumait la lumière de la petite pièce carrelée, il évita soigneusement de croiser son reflet… Il fit couler un épais filet d'eau froide dans le lavabo, joignit ses mains pour la recueillir et se la jeta au visage. C'était froid, ça lui entrait dans les yeux, la bouche et le nez, ça piquait et rougissait sa peau, mais il aimait cette sensation. Elle lui donnait l'impression de toujours pouvoir ressentir quelque chose…  
Il recommença pendant de nombreuses minutes. Jusqu'à en perdre la sensation au bout de ses doigts en fait.  
Une fois ce stade atteint, il coupa l'eau, cracha celle qui s'était accumulée dans sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse l'avaler et attrapa une serviette en tâtonnant.

Il se sentait étrange… En temps normal, il aurait profité de cet instant pour évacuer tout son chagrin et pleurer, mais le souvenir de l'expression du Démon lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleurer le hantait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi il l'avait trouvé sincère et avait eu envie de le croire, alors que les garçons n'avaient vu en lui qu'une menace. Mais il se souvenait, alors il voulait arrêter de pleurer pour un rien, et peut être qu'il serait pardonné. Parce que quelque part il se disait que c'était de sa faute si il avait disparu…

Quand le jeune garçon releva la tête, ses yeux furent attirés par un étrange reflet dans le miroir. Une étrange masse sombre… s'élevait derrière lui.  
Il fit volte face  
« Tu… tu es revenu… ? » Demanda-t-il à mi-voix, envahi par l'émotion, et ne sachant pas s'il devait y croire ou pas.  
« Tu m'as… appelé. » Murmura le démon en souriant au gamer.  
« Tu es revenu ! » S'exclama le plus jeune en se précipitant contre le torse de son aîné. « J'ai… j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais… »  
L'âme damnée ne bougea ni ne parla pas. La réaction du garçon l'avait déconcerté, ce genre de comportement n'était plus familier aux gens comme lui… Alors, hésitant, il adopta la même attitude que le plus jeune, et referma maladroitement ses bras autour de lui.  
« Les grands ne m'aiment pas… Il parait que je fais peur, que j'apporte la douleur… Il était plus sûr que… je disparaisse à nouveau… »  
« Quoi ? Tu vas encore partir ? » Demanda le Geek en se reculant, le visage triste.  
« Oui… Il ne faut pas qu'on me voit à nouveau… Mais… Je reviendrai si tu le veux, chaque jour… » Assura le Démon. « Je ne veux plus être seul moi non plus… »

Des larmes de joies montèrent jusqu'aux yeux du jeune homme, mais il les remplaça par un grand sourire. Son premier depuis des années, et il sauta au cou de celui qui venait de devenir son ami. Son premier ami depuis bien longtemps…

Le Démon passa sa main dans les cheveux du gamer au t-shirt rouge. Il pensait se souvenir avoir eu un fils un jour, les habitudes semblaient revenir… Enfin il avait trouvé… Trouvé quelqu'un qui le regardait, réellement. Sans terreur ni colère. Quelqu'un qui voulait bien de lui…

Il plongea ses yeux dans les iris bleutées, y admirant la candeur et l'affection du garçon, et en cet instant, en cet instant précis, c'est comme si jamais il n'avait été maudit. Et il sut que plus jamais aucun d'eux ne serait à nouveau seul.

~Fin~

*Lumière intense sur la scène, ambiance lourde et pesante, grand silence… Pluie de confettis et chœurs hurlant « Haaaaallelujah ! »*

Me voici donc, postant ma toute première fiction, qui n'est absolument pas celle qui était prévue au départ, mais la vie est pleine d'imprévus n'est ce pas ?  
Je vous propose donc un petit OS sur l'émission SLG (et oui, je l'ai fait), et viens ainsi prêter main forte à la petite communauté qui s'y attèle déjà (Coucou ma petite Succube si tu passes par là !). Bref, j'ai eu un besoin viscéral de tendresse et de guimauve, et la chanson « Pleure pas » de l'épisode 84 était en train de passer dans mes écouteurs, alors c'est le Geek qui a eu le droit à son câlin.  
Ce premier post est un test pour moi, j'ai enfin le courage de dévoiler mes textes à « plus grande échelle » (encore merci à vous toutes qui m'avez encouragé) alors qui sait, peut être que vous réentendrez parler de moi !

J'accepte bien sûr toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, c'est ce qui permet de s'améliorer.  
-Lüinwè-


End file.
